Journal intime d'un ange
by HellsDiamond
Summary: Angel, garçon convoité de Serdaigle, voue un amour fou à Draco Malfoy, et une haine sans nom à Harry Potter. Voici son journal intime, dans un monde d’après-guerre qui se reconstruit. HPDM.
1. 17 Septembre, 19h38

**Titre : **Journal intime d'un ange.

**Disclaimer : **A ma plus grande tristesse, tout est à JK Rowling, sauf mes idées douteuses.

**Rating : **T.

**Genre : **Romance / Humour (J'essaie, tout du moins…)

**Pairing : **HPDM. D'autres couples devraient être évoqués.

**Résumé :** Angel, garçon convoité de Serdaigle, voue un amour fou à Draco Malfoy, et une haine sans nom à Harry Potter. Voici son journal intime, dans un monde d'après-guerre qui se reconstruit. HPDM.

**Avertissement : **Cette fic traite d'une relation homosexuelle. Ceux que cela dérangerait n'ont qu'à cliquer en haut à droite de leur écran.

**Note : **Cette fic est ma première fic à chapitres, un vrai défi pour moi, vu mon cruel manque d'imagination, j'espère cependant qu'elle vous plaira. Les chapitres seront sans doute assez courts, puisqu'ils seront écrits sur le modèle d'un journal intime.

Dédicace à Arylis, parce que les Poufsouffles vaincront \O/ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira =)

Bonne lecture !

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

**Chapitre 1 : 17 Septembre, 19h38, dortoir des 6****e**** années de Serdaigle.**

Ok, ok ! J'ai craqué ! Je l'avoue, je suis faible, je n'ai aucune volonté, c'est bon, je suis au courant.

Bref, comme il faut bien commencer par quelque chose, j'ai qu'à écrire ce que j'ai à dire sur moi. Donc, je m'appelle Angel. Angel White. Je hais ce nom. J'en ai ras-le-bol qu'on m'appelle « mon ange » 35198120 fois par jour ! A raison de 365 jours par an, durant plus de 16 ans, croyez-moi, ça fait beaucoup. Un ange… Symbole de pureté par excellence. Haha. Quelle connerie. Moi, pur ? Hahaha. Quelle blague. Au fait, je suis à Serdaigle, en 6e année.

J'ai une sœur aînée. Ashley. Elle a passé ses ASPICS l'an dernier, et a évidemment eu des supers notes. Une Miss-je-sais-tout, ma sœur. Pire que Granger, c'est dire. Le fait que j'ai eu mes BUSES l'an dernier est carrément passé inaperçu, trop éclipsé que j'étais par Ashley. Elle a quand même eu la bonté de m'offrir ce journal pour me féliciter. Ou plutôt pour se foutre de moi, vu que je n'ai jamais eu ne serait-ce que l'idée d'écrire dans un journal. La preuve, elle me l'a offert il y a deux mois, et je ne le commence qu'aujourd'hui. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Bah j'en sais rien en fait. Je m'ennuie, ça m'occupe. Et puis, il paraît que ça aide à expulser ses démons, selon ma sœur. Non, je ne suis pas taré, je suis gay, et pour ma sœur, ça revient à peu près à la même chose. Je la déteste.

Que dire de plus sur moi ? Ah oui, le physique. Important quand même. Surtout que j'ai pas à me plaindre de ce côté-là. A ce qu'il paraît, je suis plutôt beau garçon. Grand, des cheveux blonds très clairs, et de beaux yeux noirs sont des détails qui me définissent plutôt bien. Je l'avoue, j'adore mes yeux. Un de mes ex m'a même dit un jour que j'avais un regard à se faire damner n'importe quel saint. Bien joué coco, les yeux, c'est le point faible. Un compliment et je craque. Quand je dis que j'ai aucune volonté…

Du côté social, je suis plutôt bien entouré. Je suis assez apprécié en fait, mais je sais faire la différence entre les connaissances, et les proches amis. Et j'ai trois proches amis. Lucas, un beau brun aux yeux bleus. C'est un garçon plutôt calme et doux, mais qui sait se faire respecter. Justin est un petit blond aux yeux bleus lui aussi, mais d'un bleu beaucoup plus clair. Celui-là, c'est un petit diablotin, tout le monde craint ses crises de colère, faut dire qu'il est pas facile à gérer. Il est gay lui aussi, mais on est jamais sorti ensemble. Il est magnifique, mais il me fait un peu peur quand même… Et il y a Gabrielle. Oui, comme l'ange, sauf que elle, ben c'est une fille. Ce qui aurait été drôle, c'est qu'on finisse ensemble. Ben oui, Gabrielle et Angel. On en aurait entendu des belles je pense. Mais c'est pas possible.

Côté cœur, c'est le calme plat. Le problème, c'est que mon cœur n'est pas calme, je suis amoureux. De Draco Malfoy. Eh oui… Grave erreur, c'est clair. Tomber amoureux d'un hétéro pur et dur, c'est pas la meilleure chose à faire. Et du coup, j'arrive même plus à voir les autres mecs du collège. Pourtant, c'est pas les beaux spécimens qui manquent. Bref, je m'attarde pas là-dessus, ça me fait déjà assez chier quand j'y pense, je vais pas l'écrire non plus !

J'arrête là, Justin m'appelle pour aller dîner. 'Vais pouvoir essayer de capter le regard d'un certain beau blond Serpentard, on sait jamais…

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. D'accord, il ne se passe pas grand-chose (bon d'accord, rien -.-' ), mais il faut bien poser les bases.

Les reviews sont acceptées de bon cœur =P

A bientôt, j'espère.

HD


	2. 18 Septembre, 15h04

**Titre : **Journal intime d'un ange.

**Disclaimer : **A ma plus grande tristesse, tout est à JK Rowling, sauf mes idées douteuses. Angel, Lucas, Justin et Gaby sont aussi à moi, vous pouvez les plaindre.

**Rating : **T.

**Genre : **Romance / Humour (J'essaie, tout du moins…)

**Pairing : **HPDM. D'autres couples devraient être évoqués.

**Résumé :** Angel, garçon convoité de Serdaigle, voue un amour fou à Draco Malfoy, et une haine sans nom à Harry Potter. Voici son journal intime, dans un monde d'après-guerre qui se reconstruit. HPDM.

**Avertissement : **Cette fic traite d'une relation homosexuelle. Ceux que cela dérangerait n'ont qu'à cliquer en haut à droite de leur écran.

**Note : **Ce chapitre sera également un chapitre court, à l'image du premier, et je m'en excuse, mais je pars pendant deux semaines samedi, et je n'ai que peu de temps à accorder à ma fic. Je le promets, les prochains chapitres seront plus longs.

Bonne lecture !

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

**Chapitre 2 : 18 Septembre, 15h04, salle commune des Serdaigle.**

Je n'ai pas cours cet après-midi et je m'ennuie. C'est malheureux, je pourrais faire plein de trucs, et je reste assis sur un stupide fauteuil à écrire dans ce foutu journal. Je sais même pas pourquoi j'écris, ça m'aide à passer le temps je suppose.

Je regrette de m'être levé ce matin. En fait, je regrette d'être descendu dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Dans les escaliers, je croise Gaby et Lucas qui retournent dans la salle commune après leur petit-déjeuner. Je ne comprendrai jamais comment ils font pour se lever si tôt et être aussi en forme de bon matin, alors que j'ai encore le cerveau dans l'oreiller. Je les salue et ils m'informent que Justin est encore dans la Grande Salle, en train de se rendormir sur la table. Il est autant du matin que moi. Je le rejoins la Grande Salle en vitesse avant que sa tête ne tombe dans son bol. J'entre et je l'aperçois de loin. C'est vrai qu'il a pas l'air en forme, sa tête penche dangereusement vers le bois dur de la table. Une jolie bosse en perspective s'il tombe vraiment. Il doit avoir de belles valises sous les yeux le pauvre.

Je m'assois finalement en face de lui, et il a l'air de revenir parmi le commun des étudiants. Il me sourit en guise de salut. Même avec des cernes, il garde sa bouille d'ange. On en oublierait son caractère bouillonnant. Presque. Ses yeux le trahissent, il a toujours une petite lueur montrant son vrai caractère. Je lui souris en retour, attrape un croissant et me sers un bon bol de café, je sens que je vais en avoir vraiment besoin. Je ne croyais pas si bien dire.

On discutait tranquillement de quidditch – je suis l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Serdaigle – et du match à venir entre Serpentard et Poufsouffle. Bizarrement, Poufsouffle se révèle être une excellente équipe cette année, et ça, personne ne l'avait vu venir. Il fallait se méfier. C'est à ce moment que Môssieur l'Elu s'est décidé à montrer sa royale tête de nœud au commun des endormis. Franchement, qu'est-ce que tous ces idiots lui trouvent ? Ce n'est qu'un balafré décoiffé qui profite de sa célébrité pour se faire remarquer. Evidemment, toutes les têtes se sont tournées vers lui, et l'ont suivi jusqu'à ce qu'il aille s'asseoir. Je reportai mon attention sur mon petit-déjeuner, beaucoup plus intéressant que Potter et sa clique selon moi.

Je terminai tranquillement mon petit-déjeuner dans le silence. Silence ? Comment ça silence ? Justin et silence ne vont pas ensemble, il est beaucoup trop bavard. J'ai relevé les yeux vers lui pour le voir fixer… quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, derrière moi. Je me suis retourné pour n'y voir que la clique gryffondorienne. Bizarre.

-Justin, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

Aucune réaction. C'est comme si j'étais transparent, absent, inexistant, complètement inutile, … Bref. Je claque des doigts devant ses yeux pour le ramener à la réalité et pour que je puisse comprendre la raison de cette étrange attitude.

-Allo ? La Terre appelle Justin !

-Il est plutôt mignon Potter quand même…

Un « KOOUUUAAAAA » retentissant… bah retentit dans la Grande Salle. C'était moi. Très discret, j'avoue, mais franchement, comment aurais-je pu réagir autrement ? Mon meilleur ami venait de me dire qu'il trouvait mignon la personne que j'exècre le plus au monde. Au secours.

Bon. La journée commençait mal. J'ai passé outre ce « petit » désagrément, et on est allé en cours d'histoire de la magie. Malheureusement, les cours de Binns sont toujours aussi mortels. J'ai profité du cours pour tenter de faire ouvrir les yeux à Justin. Sans succès.

-Mais enfin Justin, c'est Potter !

-Et alors ?

-Mais regarde-le ! Il ressemble à rien ! Il sait même pas se coiffer ! Et puis ces lunettes, où est-ce qu'il est allé les dégoter, franchement ?

Il ne m'écoutait pas. Son attention était focalisée sur la nuque de Potter, assis deux rangs devant nous.

-Au secours, ai-je gémis.

J'ai préféré filer à la fin du cours, plantant Justin. Je sais, c'est pas très sympa, mais faut me comprendre quoi. Et je l'évite depuis. Quelle journée de merde. Et on n'est qu'au milieu de l'après-midi. Au secours.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre, assez court, je l'admets. Promis, les prochains seront plus longs =)

Comme je l'ai dit au début du chapitre, je pars deux semaines en Espagne, donc évidemment pas d'internet, donc pas de nouveau chapitre avant au moins deux semaines.

N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ^^

Bisous !

HD \O/


End file.
